1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium storing a key generating program, a computer readable medium storing a key recording program, a key generating device, a PKI card, a key recording system, a key generating method and a key recording method.
2. Related Art
A technique has been provided in which plural private keys are recorded in a card in advance and the plural private keys are used by switching between the plural private keys. A technique has been provided in which random data generated in an IC card is used to encode plural private keys stored in a card and confirm whether or not the plural private keys may be decoded.